Año Nuevo con los guardianes
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: La Vida celebra una fiesta, para todos los seres...Menos humanos - Jack tendra un nuevo amigo y un nuevo enemigo ¿ Quienes seran? Descubranlo ustedes mismos...


Hola, quería dar un feliz año nuevo e intentare seguir subiendo mas seguidamente, es que o no me llega la inspiración, o no quiero escribir o tengo que estudiar. Aun así les deseo un feliz año 2014 y que les guste este cierto los guardianes no son mi propiedad...

* * *

_El fin de otro magnifico año llegaba a su fin y Vida, haría una fiesta, la gran fiesta de Fin de año, en la que todo ser mítico o guardián estarían invitados a celebrar._

_-O-_

_Dos personas en una gran y larga sala iluminada por los rayos del sol, ordenaban a los sirvientes donde debían de poner las cosas, bueno solo Vida, Muerte parecía mas estar en el limbo._

_Vida, era una mujer de mediana estatura, con ojos naranjas, y pelo liso y rubio que caía en cascada por su espalda, alrededor de su frente, llevaba una joya amarilla; _

_su traje era de color blanco, hecho de la seda mas fina, de mangas largas y anchas en el final, con escote y sin cuello._

_Por parte de Muerte, no es que no se viera atractivo, es solo que su manera de vestir, daba grima... Hombre de piel blanquecina, ojos grises, como rocas duras y frías, impenetrables; pelo azabache, peinado cuidadosamente, vestía solo una túnica negra, con la capucha bajada, en su mano derecha se puede apreciar su gran guadaña..._

_La Vida, amaba a su querido hermano, lo trataba dulcemente, aunque el fuera grosero, muchas veces e incluso sin emociones..._

_Vida, miro por un instante y suspiro, Muerte parecía aburrido mirando a la nada mas profunda, parecía una estatua, sin siquiera pestañear..._

_Vida chasqueo los dedos delante de la cara de su hermano, que despertó de su trance y la miro de mala gana -¿ Que quieres?_

_Vida,le miro desafiante -Creo que si te aburres- Muerte se cruzo de brazos – deberías ir a mandar las invitaciones..._

_Muerte solo se quedo a escuchar la ultima palabra y desapareció en una humareda gris, Vida deseaba que por una vez su hermano, sonriera...¿Se estaría volviendo loca?¿La Muerte sonriendo? Ni en un millón de años..._

_-O-_

_La tan esperada noche llego, todos iban muy elegantes, menos Jack Frost … Bunny se había puesto la ropa que usaba de joven, una túnica verde y sus gafas, Jack se había hartado de reír...De paso hada intento poner a Jack elegante, pero acabo con varios yetis congelados..._

_Como decía, la noche llego y con ella todo tipo de seres y guardianes. Un gran grupo de seres, se arremolinaba, alrededor de la nueva adquisición de los guardianes de la infancia, Jackson Overland Frost._

_Después de múltiples saludos y sonrisas, alegres, le llego el turno a un esqueleto en esmoquin, Jack le presto suma atención,y de paso le tiro una mirada fulminante a Pumking Heaven, su archienemiga._

_Pumking Heaven, tendría unos centimetros mas que Jack, su pelo blanco estaba recogido en lazos con calaveras, sus ojos blancos, podrían confundir a cualquiera pensando que es ciega; lleva un vestido negro largo con bordes de encaje de calaveras..._

_Pumking ni le felicito, le miro traviesa mente y se fue, por la multitud. Skeleton tomo la atención entonces del joven guardián.- Hola, soy Jack Skeleton, Rey Calabaza y soberano de Halloween..._

_Le tendió su mano huesuda, que el chico acepto- Encantado, soy Jack Frost, guardián de la diversión y creador del invierno...-Jack sonrió al esqueleto y este le devolvió la acción, Skeleton se fue y Jack suspiro._

_Desde el barullo, vio a su canguro favorito, volando sobre las cabezas de los demás seres, llego a lugar donde Bunny miraba a lo demás, se dejo caer sobre la pared, como Bunny. Jack le miro, desde hace tiempo, su relación había mejorado, ya sea por el favor que le hizo, o por estar dentro del grupo, sin embargo siguen peleando, como siempre, era su costumbre, a la que los demás guardianes, se habían acostumbrado._

_Bunny miro al chico y se encontró con sus ojos azul hielo, los cuales parecían que se podían navegar, hasta su inocente alma, Bunny abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero lo único que emitió fue una leve queja -¿Pero que?- miro quien le jalaba del brazo, era la marmota, esa dichosa marmota que siempre le daba la brasa. Jack al notar el leve quejido de Bunny, miro por el lado de Bunny y vio a la Marmota. Esa marmota no le caía bien que digamos, le engaño y por su culpa Jack peleaba con Bunny siempre..._

_-Buenas noches, amigo conejo- dijo levantando y bajando su sombrero. Bunny bufo y respondió- Buenas noches, sera cuando tute alejes de mi, saco de pelo. Marmota ofendida replico – Yo bola de pelo, te has visto quizás mutante..._

_Bunny empezó con un tic nervioso en el ojo de derecho -Mu..mutan..¡Mutante!_

_A Jack, esto no le gustaba seria mejor si se alejaba cuanto antes, de esos dos no quería salir herido. Sobrevoló cabezas y se encontró en otro lugar de la sala con poca gente a Hada y Cupido. Ahora que lo pensaba Jack recordó que Hada le dijo que era muy buena amiga de Cupido. El guardián de la diversión opto por no acercarse Cupido le parecía cursi, vestido de rosa, era apuesto, pero iba de rosa, lo que no le pegaba para nada con su pelo rizado y rubio y sus ojos azul cielo. Jack siguió volando por la sala y vio a Norte hablar con Naturaleza. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, su pelo negro estaba recogido en un moño de trenzas, su ojos verde jade miraban con ilusión a Norte,llevaba su vestido característico de siempre, el largo y verde vestido con hojas de colores. Jack se acerco a ellos, y pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación._

_Norte la miraba serio y le pregunto -¿ Hechas de menos a el? - La chica le respondió melancólica -Si, ojala me echara mas cuenta...- Jack que le gustaba cotillear como el que mas pregunto a Naturaleza - ¿ De quien habláis?- Naturaleza sonrió dulcemente – De mi querido padre...- ¿Quienes tu padre?- Jack sin duda había cruzado la linea de la curiosidad,la joven pelinegra, miro a otro lado y Jack pudo notar que estaba soltando pequeñas lagrimas, Norte le pidió de la manera mas formal a Jack que se fuera de allí._

_Jack, le hizo caso, estaba harto, nadie le ponía atención, después de pasar solo 3 siglos, quería un poco de atención, que había logrado durante los siguientes meses al ser reclutado, pero ahora allí le habían abandonado. Pasando sobre otro seres,observo una silla libre en una de las mesas y se sentó allí, a observar... A su lado la Muerte, parecía muerta... ¿quizás?_

_No le echo cuenta pasado unos 10 minutos, entre la multitud apareció el esqueleto, Jack le vio dirigirse hacia el. Skeleton se puso a la altura de Jack y pudo notar que algo lo carcomia por dentro -¿ te encuentras bien chaval?_

_Jack le miro – Estoy aburrido y mi amigos no me echan cuenta... - Skeleton sonrió – Yo se una manera en la que los 2 nos divertiremos..._

_Así fue como los Jacks, gastaron bromas pesadas a los demás, como cuando echaron gusanos picantes en el ponche,que Cupido, Hada, Inocencia, Lujuria y el duende Irlandés cayeron, o las ratas en el cuarto de baño de señoras, e incluso una pelea de comida._

_Vida, observo desde lo alto de las escaleras, la batalla y expandió una luz que cegó a todos un momento, al volver a ver, miraron direccion a Vida,que parecía enfadada -¡Basta, por dios son guardianes, no niños!- mas calmada, Vida bajo los escalones y al llegar al ultimo comenzó su corto discurso – Me enorgullece que todos estén aquí, les doy mis mas sinceras gracias, por que se que algunos tenia cosas pendientes... de paso quería felicitar a Jack Frost por su actual cargo y lo que su blanca nieve hace en las parejas humanas...- Jack moría de vergüenza, todos le miraban con sonrisas picaras o dulces, la Vida continuo – También mi querido hermano tiene algo que decir..._

_De la nada apareció,la Muerte, serio como siempre – Hola, quería dar las gracias a algunos como el trabajo excelente de Skeleton – el otro sonrió orgulloso – o al Duende Irlandes. No creo que deba...- Vida miro fulminante a el y le hizo recalcar lo que iba a decir – Yo...eh..les deseo que disfruten de nuestra orquesta y celebren la velada. Su hermana suspiro, y la Muerte desapareció y aparecio en una mesa en la mas oscura esquina. Skeleton, hablo con Jack, de su ciudad y le invito a ir un día, el chico acepto encantado, el Rey Calabaza, se fue por su camino y Jack por el otro, pero se encontró con quien no creía que vería en su vida de nuevo._

_Nadie se preguntaba donde se hallaba Sandy, que mirando las estrellas desde uno de los balcones, deseaba que el estuviera allí,se había vuelto mas humano solo para ver la reacción del coco, pero no había aparecido..._

_Fue entonces, cuando una brisa fresca, que mecía sus cabellos dorados, el creador de sueños, sonrió y cerro sus ojos..._

_De las sombras se irguió un ser, que poco a poco tomo la forma de Pitch, Sandy sonrió para sus adentros y se giro para ver a su compañero, este estaba sonriendo levemente._

_-Hola, Pitch.- Dijo Sandy, Pitch sonrió -Hola, creador de sueños...- A Sandy no le gustaba ese nombre de parte de los labios de su compañero le hacia parecer un líder autoritario - ¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que solo me llames Sandy?- Pitch rió levemente – Creo que mas de un millón de veces... _

_Sandy se giro y Pitch se acerco a el y poso su mirada en la luna con las manos apoyando la barandilla de piedra, Sandy también vio la Luna, entre ellos parecía haber algo mas que compañerismo, pero Pitch era testarudo y muy orgulloso y no dejaría escapar de sus labios esa palabra horrenda y prohibida para el._

_Sandy era lo bastante listo como para ocultar sus sentimientos..._

_Se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos amarillos del otro cuando un ruido proveniente del salón apareció. Entraron solo para encontrar a Jack Frost pelear con Tom Autumn, pelea provocada por Pumking la novia de Tom, que le había dicho una mentira. Se tiraban uno al otro nieve y hojas afiladas, y cayado contra espada, Jack estaba perdiendo, Vida al lado de Muerte dijo – Me van arruinar la noche, que alguien haga algo..._

_Muerte, veía el combate y serio dijo – Ya lo arreglo... - se desvaneció y apareció en medio de esos dos, dándose e lleno con una nevada de Jack, Muerte solo retiro la nieve y dijo – Se acabo pelea y Jack buen lanzamiento._

_Tom se fue de allí junto a Pumking que le decía que había estado, bien que de no ser por la Muerte, Jack estaría muerto. Jack por su parte se acerco a Hada y Norte,que ahora juntos, le preguntaban si estaba bien y riñéndole, por el mal de su acción causaría en ellos, Bunny apareció y dijo que había hecho bien en defenderse y Sandy le aplaudió por el golpeo que asesto de lleno a La Muerte._

_Las campanadas llegaron y el año se termino dejando al nuevo año con ellos. Todos se abrazaron entre todos, incluso Bunny abrazo a Jack..._

_En lo alto de las escaleras, Vida y Muerte miran como todos lo celebran, Muerte le da un codazo a Vida y esta sorprendida le mira, le ve sonreír, una sonrisa verdadera -Me cae bien ese Jack Frost, debería de venir a mas celebraciones. Vida sonrió y miro a joven de pelos blancos – Si, llevas razón querido hermano._

_Llegado el alba, todos se fueron despidiendo, Bunny tuvo que llevar a Jack en brazos hasta la salida, en la cual Norte cogió al niño dormido y lo llevo a su cuarto. Todos volvieron a sus hogares para descansar._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Y respecto al favor que Jack decía se refería que hizo a Jamie pensar que Bunny existía...


End file.
